general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon)
Dr. Alan James Quartermaine, Sr. is a fictional soap opera character appearing on General Hospital. He has been portrayed continuously by actor Stuart Damon since the character was first introduced in 1977. In 1999, Damon won a "Best Supporting Actor" Emmy Award, for portraying Dr. Quartermaine's addiction to the drug Hydrocodone. Storylines Alan came to Port Charles from Southampton at the request of Dr. Steve Hardy. Throughout the late 1970s and 1980s, Alan's multiple affairs and quarrels with his wife, Dr. Monica Quartermaine were a major storyline. Alan attempted to kill Monica and one of her lovers, Dr. Rick Webber, more than once after he learned there was a chance that Rick might have fathered Alan "AJ" Quartermaine Jr. However, the plot was foiled and AJ turned out to be Alan's son. Alan later fathered a son, Jason, with his mistress Susan Moore. Alan eventually reunited with Monica, who legally adopted Jason when Susan died. Years later, Alan and Monica adopted Emily, the 11-year-old daughter of Monica's friend Paige Bowen, who lost her battle against breast cancer. Over the past three decades, Alan has also battled drug addiction. Stories in recent years have centered over AJ's alcoholism and later his death; the Quartermaine family's battle for custody or contact with AJ's son Michael; and their loss of Jason, who lost the memory of his life as a Quartermaine after he was injured in a drunk driving accident when half-brother A.J. was at the wheel and turned to a life of crime as a mafia hitman. Alan was largely a back burner character through 2006, though has had a larger part during the Sweeps period of February 2007, where his character was forced to suffer through the effects of a major heart attack while being held hostage. On February 26, Alan died of heart failure at General Hospital. His memorial service was held on March 5 with nephew Ned Ashton delivering a touching eulogy. In December 2006, it was reported that Stuart Damon had been fired from his role as Dr. Alan Quartermaine on General Hospital, with his last air date scheduled for February 2007."Heartbreaker: Stuart Damon's 30-Year GH Run Ends", December 21, 2006, soapcentral.com Despite his death, Alan remains on General Hospital, as Alan's ghost "haunts" his sister Tracy after she tampers with his last will and testament. On November 26, 2008, Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake visualize an alternate universe of their relationship. As part of this alternate reality, Alan is still alive, and was responsible for hiring Patrick's brother Matt Hunter. Alan's last will and testament stated that he wished to leave a quarter of his fortune to the first child of his son, Jason. Tracy and her husband, Luke stole his will and made many changes in which were very far from Alan's wishes. Since then, Alan has haunted his sister as a more mellow, humorous spirit wearing a black jogging suit. His haunting has caused the Quartermaines to think Tracy has gone insane. No one other than Tracy can see him, although Luke will often acknowledge Alan's presence. Alan has cast lightning bolts and refuses to leave unless Tracy admits she forged his will. It has been recently revealed that Alan is not actually a ghost but a manifestation of Tracy's conscience. Alan still frequently reappears, most notably on Christmas Eve 2008 to tell Monica that he loves her through Tracy. Positions held at General Hospital Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Port Charles characters Category:Chiefs of Staff at General Hospital